You Know You Are One Piece Crazy Fan When
by mocaimocai
Summary: 50 hal gila yang bisa kita lakukan untuk masterpiece satu ini! So, how crazy are you?


**YOU KNOW YOU ARE ONE PIECE CRAZIEST FAN WHEN...**

1. Di kolom "cita-cita" saat menulis biodata, kamu menulis—dengan huruf CAPSLOCK dan ukuran font 18—JADI RAJA BAJAK LAUT!!

2. Di pelajaran sejarah, kamu menanyakan letak Ponelgyph pada gurumu.

3. Dan di pelajaran geografinya, kamu menanyakan letak Grand Line.

4. Ketika Indonesia gempar ada pesawat *PIIIP*--sensor merk-- yang jatuh dan bangkainya tidak ditemukan, kamu percaya pesawat itu ada di Skypiea.

5. Bahkan ketika TV memberitakan bangkai pesawat itu ada di bawah laut kedalaman ratusan meter, kamu beralasan pesawatnya baru jatuh lagi dari Pulau Langit.

6. Q: Sebutkan macam-macam suku di Indonesia! Jawabanmu : Badui, Asmat, Bugis, dan SHANDIA.

7. Semua rivalmu sekarang kamu panggil 'Marimo'.

8. Ketika ada orang yang kamu rasa 'annoying abis', kamu panggil dia 'Alis Dart'.

9. Kamu mengecat rambutmu... JADI HIJAU!

10. (untuk cewek) Kamu ikut ekskul Pramuka... Karena anggota ceweknya dapat topi jerami.

11. Kalau ulanganmu dapat 100, kamu teriak "SUPER!!"

12. Sewaktu ada yang memujimu, kamu marah-marah sambil noodle-dance.

13. Kalau ada yang nanya dimana alamatmu, kami ngasih dia sobekan kertas sambil bilang, "Ikuti vivre card ini untuk sampai ke rumahku..."

14. Siapa sumber inspirasimu? Kamu jawab Shanks.

15. Sebelum kamu berangkat ke sekolah, kamu selalu diam dulu di luar sebentar untuk meramal cuaca dan mengukur temperatur udara.

16. (untuk cowok) Kamu menyuruh pacarmu mengecat rambutnya jadi oranye.

17. Kamu menyanyikan soundtrack One Piece tiap hari, tiap ada kesempatan.

18. Sewaktu kamu lagi memancing, kamu mulai iseng cari All Blue.

19. Sebagai proyek remedial ulangan sejarah, kamu mengambil tema "100 Tahun Yang Hilang dari Sejarah".

20. "Aku cuma mau jadi bajak laut!!! Bukan Marinir!!" Teriakmu pada kakekmu... saat dia nyuruh bikin KOPI.

21. Sewaktu kamu dikejar guru karena lupa pake dasi atau salah seragam, kamu lari ngibrit sambil teriak, "MARINIR DATANG!!!"

22. Ketika diajak berantem, kamu langsung berseru, "DAVY BACK FIGHT!!"

23. Ada kaos terkenal I LOVE NY untuk New York, I LOVE HK untuk Hong Kong... Sekarang ada I LOVE OP untuk One Piece.

24. Menurutmu, Noordin M. Top tidak apa-apanya dibanding Monkey D. Dragon.

25. Ketika ada yang nanya ke kamu pas lagi ngerjain PR Bahasa Mandarin, kamu bakal bilang lagi memecahkan huruf Ponelgyph.

26. Setiap kamu terlambat ke sekolah, kamu selalu mengarang cerita ke piket... Soal IKAN MAS RAKSASA.

27. Kamu mengikuti semua grup One Piece di FB.

28. Ketika dipalak preman, kamu mengaku punya 3000 pengikut.

29. Kamu mulai ikut les biola ditambah hanggar, dan bermaksud untuk menggabungkan keduanya.

30. Kamarmu dipenuhi merchandise One Piece.

31. Ada gambar karakter One Piece hampir di setiap buku pelajaranmu.

32. Kamu membentuk genk dengan anggota 9 orang.

33. Ketika dapat motor baru, kamu menamainya Sunny Go... Sementara sepedamu yang lama dinamai Merry Go.

34. Sekarang, kamu lebih sering berantem dengan kaki.

35. Kalau boleh menambah agama tidak resmi di KTP, kamu bakalan tulis ONE PIECE.

36. Kamu cabut/bolos/kabur dari sekolah, dengan alasan kakak cowokmu mau di eksekusi kurang dari 20 jam lagi.

37. Jujur. Menurutmu banci keren.

38. Kamu mulai berencana menggunakan nama karakter One Piece untuk nama anak.

39. Kamu nangis waktu baca mangascan OP dimana Bon Clay ditinggal di Impel Down demi membiarkan Luffy dkk kabur.

40. Kamu benci Global TV karena menayangkan OP dengan sangat jelek, dubbing asal-asalan, themesong yang gak pernah diganti, dan cerita yang dihentikan tiba-tiba.

41. Ketika belanja buah di pasar, kamu mencari-cari buah dengan motif melingkar-lingkar dengan harapan itu Akuma no Mi.

42. Setiap makan malam, kamulah yang paling berisik karena bentur-benturin sendok ke piring. Dan tidak berhenti sampai diancam tidak dapat makan malam.

43. Kamu menyebut sahabatmu sebagai NAKAMA!

44. Kamu selalu bercosplay sebagai karakter One Piece.

45. Setiap kali kamu ke restoran dan makan makanan enak, kamu selalu bertanya pada waiter, "Apa ada Sanji disini?"

46. Sebagai pengganti "Halo...", sekarang kamu memakai, "HESO!!"

47. Ketika kamu malas sekolah dan ibumu menanyakan alasannya, kamu berkata, "Bayanganku dicuri... Aku bisa mati kalau terkena sinar matahari..."

48. Untuk menghindari ulangan, kamu langsung lari ke UKS dengan alasan menderita penyakit 'kalau-mengerjakan-ulangan-aku-akan-mati'

49. Sekarang kamu sering bertanya, "Maaf, boleh saya lihat celana dalam anda?" kepada tiap gadis yang kamu ajak kenalan.

50. Kamu membaca semua list ini dan menyadari bahwa kamu melakukan hal-hal diatas lebih dari 5 nomor!

Lol... Begitulah! saya sendiri melakukan hampir... separo. (siap2 ke RSJ)

Well, apakah shot ini berakhir? rasanya belum! masih banyak hal gila yang bisa kita lakukan untuk One Piece!

dan selanjutnya sebenarnya saya berpikir untuk buat chapter selanjutnya buat para karakter OP, mulai karakter pertama sampai karakter lain-lain!

So, How Crazy Are You?


End file.
